Rachel&Nessie
by crocodilehunters
Summary: Un pic-nic adorable en La Push, se torna horrible para Nessie, ¿Qué hara cuando descubra que Rachel esta... "embarazada"?, ¿será eso grave?. Tierno Mini-fic
1. ¿Embarazada?

-Cariño… ¿llevas lo necesario?

-¡Si mami!

-¿Traje de baño?

-¡Listo!

-¿Los lentes de sol Prada que te regale?

-¡Si tía Alice!

-¿Y los zapatos que te compre ayer Renesmee?

-También los levo tía Rose.

-¿Y los sándwiches que preparamos para el día de hoy cariño?

-¡Ya los tengo en mi canastita abue!

-Bueno amor, vámonos creo que Jake ya te está esperando…- dijo mi mami mientras me despedía de todas en la sala.

¡Hoy es día de ir a La Push con mi Jake!

Era verano en Forks, y me encantaba ir a Fisrt Beach a juntar pequeños caracolitos y estrellitas de mar con mis mejores amigas: Claire y Rachel.

¡Estaba ansiosa por llegar!

Rach, me había prometido que cocinaríamos los pastelillos favoritos de mi Jake, siempre que ella estaba en casa… bueno no siempre, por que Rach pasaba mucho tiempo con Paul ahí y a mi Jake no le gustaba andar por ahí cuando eso pasaba, decía que "no quería interrumpir", no se que signifique eso, pero cuando mis papis se van de caza y me dejan con los abuelitos, mi tío Emmett dice que me quedo ahí para "no interrumpirlos" y luego se reía, que raro ¿interrumpir qué?, un día trate de preguntárselo a papi y se quedo mudo, lo único que dijo fue: "aun eres muy pequeña corazón".

Yo no era pequeña, ¡ya tenía dos años! ¡Y parecía una niña de 4!

Hmmm… pero ya era lo suficientemente grande como para cocinar pastelillos con Rach, y con eso me conformaba por el momento.

-Ya llegamos mi vida- dijo mami sonriéndome.

Me baje del carro corriendo, y ahí estaba…¡Mi Jake!

Me alzó del suelo y me apretó fuertísimo contra su pecho con sus brazotes enormes de lobo, me gustaba que hiciera eso, se sentía realmente bien cuando mi Jake me abrazaba, me dio un beso en la frente y me bajo.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?- me dijo con esa sonrisa que me hacía sentir un calorcito en mi corazón.

-Bien Jake- le correspondí la sonrisa, y por alguna razón el sonrió mas.

Después mami y Jake se pusieron a hablar y yo me metí a la casa de Jake, cuando entre a la cocina, vi que todo estaba preparado para hacer los pastelillos, me acerque a la mesa y puse un banquito para poder ver bien todos los ingredientes… mantequilla, azúcar, huevos, harina, los moldes…

-¡Boooo!

Dijo alguien que me agarro de las costillas ¡y me dio un sustote!

-¡Rachel!

-Hola hermosa, ¿lista para cocinar?

Rach y yo parecíamos monos de nieve por traer tanta harina en la ropa, ella tenia betún azul en su blusa y yo tenía la cara llena de betún rosado, ¡nos veíamos muy chistosas así!

-Ya están listos Ness, el betún ya se seco y podemos ponerlos en la canastita.

-¡Siii!

Rach se agacho para tomar la canasta y cuando me ladió parecía un poco rara, la piel se le veía verdosa, así como cuando hueles algo feo y te mareas, empezó a tambalearse, me asuste y la tome con mis manitas de su blusa yo estaba parada en el banquito y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que se cayera.

-¿Rach? ¡¿Rach qué te pasa no me asustes?

En eso, entraron por la puesta Jake y Paul, que habían ido a reparar un coche en el taller.

-¡Jake, Paul!- grite muy fuerte, aun que hubiera hablado bajito me habrían escuchado bien, pero estaba asustada por que Rach no respondía.

En menos de un segundo Paul ya tenía entre sus brazos a Rachel y Jake me abrazaba a mi.

-¿Qué paso princesa?- me decía Jake con los ojitos preocupados.

-¿Qué tiene Rach?, empezó a tambalearse y se ve enferma, ¡No quiero que le pase nada!

Empecé a llorar y me agarre del hombro de Jake, ¡no quería que Rach se enfermara!

-Tranquila cielo- dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

-¿Qué paso?

_¡Amor! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Paul, a veces era chistoso, cuando andaba con los chicos era todo rudo y peleonero, pero cuando estaba con Rach ¡se portaba tan bien y cariñoso!

-Mhhhhh, creo que me maree un poco… ¿Y Ness? Yo estaba con ella cuando…

Corrí hacia ella y le di un abracito, -Rach me asustaste, pensé que estabas enferma.

-Hay cariño, perdón por el mal momento, fue solo un mareo- dijo mientas me abrazaba también.

Paul llevo a Rach a su habitación y se quedo con ella, mientras tanto yo me fui a cambiar al cuarto de Jake me puse un vestido que tía Alice empaco en mi mochila, estaba casi por salir y entonces empecé a oír lo que hablaban Paul y Rach desde la habitación con mi oído vampírico, hablaban bajito como si quisieran que nadie los escuchara…

-Amor… ¿estás segura?

-Si Paul, todos los síntomas lo indican…

¿Síntomas? Yo había oído a mi abuelito hablar de síntomas… eso era cuando las personas estaban enfermas, ¿pero por que ellos se oían felices? ¿Qué Paul estaba contento porque Rach se enfermara?

-Estoy embarazada mi cielo…

-¡Te amo tanto mi Rachel!...

Así que eso era lo que tenia Rach, ¡estaba embarazada! Pero… ¿Qué era eso? Nunca había oído a mi abuelito hablar sobre esa enfermedad, ¿Y si era grave? ¡No! ¡Y yo no entendía por qué estaban contentos!


	2. Claire lo explica todo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, aun que por ser yo la Sra de Black, Jacob me pertenezca a mi en _todas _las maneras posibles,pero fue creación de ella, yo solo fui iluminada con esta idea x).

**Todo parecía ir bien, como un típico y adorable picnic en La Push, hasta que Nessie descubre que Rachel esta embarazada... ¿**_**Eso es grave**_**?**

Tierno mini-fic :3, regalito para mi hermosa cuñis la Sra de Lautner!

Oí que mi Jake entraba a la casa junto con Claire y Quil, que nos iban a acompañar al picnic, corrió por las escaleras y llamo a la puerta.

-¿Nessie?, ¿estás lista?

Trate de parecer lo más normal cuando le conteste.

-Si Jake, ya voy.

Metí toda mi ropa sucia a mi mochila y me apresure a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba mi Jake con la sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-¿Lista para irnos princesa?

-Si Jake, ¿Rach y Paul no van con nosotros?

-Mhhhh, -lucia como si no quisiera contestarme, a mi Jake le era imposible negarme algo, y cuando lo hacía, parecía que el sufra más que yo.- No princesa, creo que Rach se siente mal aún, y Paul se va a quedar con ella.

-¿Puedo ir a despedirme?

-Claro que si Ness, anda, te esperamos abajo, Claire esta impaciente por verte.

Me dirigió una sonrisa y luego bajo las escaleras.

Yo estaba realmente preocupada por Rach, no nos iba a acompañar, y por si fuera poco estaba "embarazada", ¡y yo seguía sin saber qué era eso!, tendría que preguntarle a alguien lo más pronto posible, no podía esperar a preguntarle al abuelito, ya que acababa de irse a cazar hoy y no regresaría hasta dentro de tres días, y tampoco podía preguntarles a mis papis por que también se habían ido a casar…

Si me hubieran regalado un celular en mi cumpleaños podría marcarles, pero ¡no!, ¡papi dice que aun soy pequeña para tener celulares! ¿Cuándo entenderán que ya no soy pequeña? En fin…

Toque con cuidado en la habitación de Rach, y me abrió Paul.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Rachel?

-Claro Ness, entra.

Me acerque a la cama pero me quedaba muy alta, Paul me cargo y me sentó al lado de Rach.

-¿No iras, verdad Rach?

-No preciosa, lo lamento muchísimo, ¿Podrías perdonarme?, si me perdonas te prometo que cuando me sienta mejor tu y yo nos vamos a ir a un picnic solas, ¿Qué opinas?

-¿En serio Rach?

-¡Claro que si!

Le di un abracito a Rach y me despedí de los dos.

Pero aun seguía preocupada por ella.

Cuando llegamos a First Beach, Quil y Jake tendieron la sábana en la arena y comimos un montón de sándwiches y pastelillos.

A Claire y a mi nos daba mucha risa ver cómo podían comer tanto Quil y mi Jake, y más risa nos daba cuando se ponían a jugar competencias de ver quien comía mas.

Cuando ya habían acabado con los pastelillos le pedí a Jake que fuera por los cubos en los que recogeríamos conchitas y estrellas.

-Claro Ness, déjame traerlos, no tardo nada.

-Apuesto que yo tardaría menos que tú en traer los cubos- dijo Quil.

-¡JA! Claro que no hermano, eso es imposible, sabes que yo soy más rápido que tu.

-¿Apuestas?

-3, 2, ¡1!...

Y salieron disparados los dos hacia el estacionamiento donde Jake había dejado su Volkswagen.

-¿Nessie? ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy callada desde que llegamos, no te has reído tanto como yo, ¿Te sientes mal?

Oh oh, Claire si se había dado cuenta de que me sentía triste, quería disimular porque si Jake me veía triste él también se ponía triste, y no quería verlo así.

¡Oh! ¿Y si Claire si sabía lo que era "estar embarazada"? Ella era mi mejor amiga y se lo podía contar todito, tal vez ella pudiera ayudarme a saber si lo que tenía Rach era grave.

-Claire, si te pregunto algo… ¿Sera un secreto entre las dos verdad?

-Pues si Nessie…-dijo rodando los ojos- ¡Pinky promise!

-Bueno, hace rato Rach se sintió mal y luego la escuche hablar con Paul, y dijo que, estaba "embarazada", ¿tú sabes lo que es eso?

-¡OMG!- dijo Claire poniendo sus manitas en sus mejillas.

La tome por los hombros y la sacudí fuerte. -¡Dime la verdad Claire! ¿Es grave? ¡No quiero que a Rach le pase nada!

-Tranquila amiga, siéntate, déjame explicarte lo que es eso, primero que nada, no es grave…

En ese momento respire aliviada, ¡Rach no tenía nada grave!

-…estar embarazada es… ¡Cuando encargas un bebe de Paris!

-¿Un bebe de Paris Claire?

-Si.- dijo muy segura de sí misma y cruzo los brazos, parecía como cuando mi papi me explicaba algún tema delicado.- Eso le pasó a una amiga Nessie, su mama estaba embarazada y después llego su hermanito de Paris.

-¿Entonces a Rach solo le llegara un bebe de Paris? ¿Eso es todo? Wow, tanto que me preocupe…

-Oh Nessie, pero déjame decirte lo que paso después con mi amiga, su mama estaba enojada todo el día por que el bebe lloraba, y ella tuvo que darle sus juguetes, después tuvo que compartir su cuarto con el bebe, y le ponían más atención al bebe que a ella…

Mis ojitos se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de lágrimas…

¿Rach enojada todo el día?

OMG

Si ella se enojaba ¡seguro Paul también!

¿Billy ya no querría contarme historias sobre la tribu y se las contaría al bebe?

¿Y si mi Jake ya no me hiciera caso y quisiera cuidar solo al bebe en vez de a mi?

¡NO!

¡Todo menos eso! No sé qué haría si mi Jake ya no me quisiera.

En ese momento venían regresando Jake y Quil con las cubetas, voltee a verlos y corrí a toda velocidad hasta impactarme en los brazos de Jake.

_¿Que tal? :D_

_Este es mi primer fic! xD aww q emocion! empezo como un drabble pero se hizo largo x) y despues decidi que lo dividiria en tres partes :D_

_Especiales agradecimientos a criistal_plateado por iniciarme en la subida de fics ;)_

_Anden! dejan un review? :D no les cuesta nada! x)_

_Si dejan muchos reviews mi cuñis y yo les mandamos un Jacob o un Edward a su casa :D x)_

_Besos! Sra de Black!_


	3. ¡Seré tía!

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, aun que por ser yo la Sra. de Black, Jacob me pertenezca a mi en _todas _las maneras posibles, pero fue creación de ella, yo solo fui iluminada con esta idea x).

**Todo parecía ir bien, como un típico y adorable picnic en La Push, hasta que Nessie descubre que Rachel esta embarazada... ¿**_**Eso es grave**_**?**

Tierno mini-fic :3, regalito para mi hermosa cuñis la Sra de Lautner!

Mi Jake me sostuvo lo mas fuerte que pudo cuando pegue un brinco hacia el.

-¿¡Princesa!

A mi solo me salían lagrimitas por montones, no podía contestarle a mi Jake, mi voz no salía, se había escondido en no sé dónde.

-Cielo, por favor contéstame, ¿Qué va mal?

Yo solo abrace mas y mas fuerte a mi Jake, si fuera un humano le habría dejado moretones marcados, pero mi Jake se curaba rápido, el solo me consolaba mas y mas, pero las lagrimitas aun no dejaban de caer.

Quil estaba asustado y pensó que a Claire le había sucedido algo malo, salió corriendo hacia ella, pero al revisarla noto que no lloraba, y solo me miraba con ojitos confundidos.

Mi Jake volvió a hablar, pero ahora con la voz rota, como si el también llorara…

-Mi niña…- voltee a verlo, y sus ojos oscuros se habían aguados, su nariz estaba roja- … dime que tienes, si no me dices no podre hacer que dejes de llorar…

¡No! ¡Ahora había hecho llorar a mi Jacob!

-¡Lobito! No llores…- le quite las gotitas de agua con mis manitas, y lo mire a los ojos, puse mis manos en sus mejillas, y le enseñe con mi don lo que me sucedia, mi preocupación por Rach, mis dudas sobre lo que era estar "embarazada", y todo lo que me había dicho Claire…

"_-Oh Nessie, pero déjame decirte lo que paso después con mi amiga, su mama estaba enojada todo el día por que el bebe lloraba, y ella tuvo que darle sus juguetes, después tuvo que compartir su cuarto con el bebe, y le ponían más atención al bebe que a ella…"_

En ese momento mi Jake abrió los ojos como platos…

-¿Amor?...- dijo medio ausente en mi visión todavía- ¿por eso estas asi, cielo?

Busque sus ojos con los mios, y asentí levemente.

-Oh mi niña…

Dijo mientras me daba un abrazo de oso, uno de esos abrazos que te hacen sentir mejor, me dio un beso en el cabello, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Princesa, eso que te dijo Claire no es cierto.

-¿No?, pero si Claire es mi mejor amiga ¡y nunca me mentiría!

Mi Jake se rio y me puso esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

-Lo se princesa, pero eso no es la verdad, valla… ahora se porque Rachel andaba tan rara… ¡Hey, Quil! Ness y yo nos regresamos a la casa, ¿Quieres que te deje el auto?

-No hermano, esta bien, Claire y yo nos vamos con Emily, ya sabes que no esta lejos.

Cuando dio eso Quil, mi Jake nos dio la vuelta y me llevo hasta el auto.

-Bueno cielo, vamos con Rach para que te cuente la verdad, ¿te parece?...

Cuando llegamos a la casita de mi Jake, Rach y Paul estaban en la sala viendo una película, creo que se llama Titanic, es esa donde un barquito se hunde por que choca con un iceberg, mi tia Rose y Alice la veian un dia en casa de los abuelitos, y cuando el muchacho iba a dibujar a Rose mi tia Rosalie me tapo los ojos y me dijo que era muy pequeña para ver esas cosas… ¿pequeña para ver como hacían un dibujito?

Los adultos si que eran raros muchas veces.

Rach lloraba como una niña pequeña en los brazos de Paul mientras veía la parte en la que los muchachos se paran en la proa del barco, mi Jake se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención y los dos voltearon a vernos al mismo tiempo.

-Paul,- hablo muy serio mi Jake- tu y yo, AHORA, afuera.

Paul salió como disparado con Jake hacia el taller y Rach y yo nos quedamos solas en la sala.

-Ness, ¿Lloraste amor? ¿Por qué tus ojitos están rojos?

Me acerque y me senté con ella, deslice mis manitas en sus mejillas y le mostre todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos con mi Jake, con Claire y lo que había sentido cuando ella se puso malita.

-¡Hay cariño! ¿Cómo crees que yo estare enojada todo el dia?, ¿Qué papa no te contara mas historias? ¿Y que mi hermano no te cuidaría mas? ¡Pero si eres su vida entera cariño!

Me abrazo y me sentó en su regazo.

-Nessie, yo se que tu eres ya lo suficientemente grande como para entender esto, a mi no me llegara un bebe de Paris, Paul y yo vamos a ser papas,- cuando dijo eso, una sonrisa que le partiría la cara a cualquiera cruzo por su rostro moreno, y sus ojitos brillaron- aquí,- dijo poniendo mi manita en su panza-esta mi bebe, y pronto Nessie, seras tia.

-¿Asi como mi tia Alice y Rose?

-Si preciosa, asi como ellas.-dijo sonriendo una vez mas, enseñando sus dientitos.

-Rach, yo te quiero muchísimo,- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte- y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, pero ahora estoy muy contenta con lo que me acabas de decir, voy a tener un sobrinito y lo voy a cuidar muy bien, ¡Asi como mis tias me cuidan a mi ¡Y le comprare un monton de juguetes con la tarjeta de crédito que me regalo mi papi ¡Y mucha ropa para que se vea lindo! ¿O linda Rach?

-No lo se Ness, aun no se si es una niña o un niño.

En ese momento Billy entraba por la puerta delantera.

-¿QUE DICES RACHEL?

Casi se le salian los ojos de las orbitas cuando dijo eso, al mismo tiempo mi Jake y Paul entraban también.

-Tenemos algo que decirte Billy.-dijo Paul.

-¡Vas a ser abuelo!- gritamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

…

_Awww que tal? :D este fic llego a su fin! ToT gracias por los lindos reviews que me han mandado ¡*o* y Jeannette Cullen Black, al respecto de tu sugerencia, me ha parecido magnifica! Claro que hare mas sobre esta historia, se me ocurre algo como una serie de one shoots hasta que nazca el bebe de Rachel ;D y pinky promise q seguire escribiendo sobre Renesmee! Creo q también seria excelente saber como le conto Quil a Claire sobre el embarazo x) wo! Quedan muchas ideas en el aire! xD_

_Si tienen tiempo pasen a visitar mi OS sobre el vampiro desconocid,o como le dio mi cuñis el otro dia xD_

_Gracias personitas lindas que leyeron mi fic!_

_Mil besos y mordiscos para todas!_

_Sra de Balck_


	4. ¡Encarguemos un bebe de París!

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, (bueno y quien **NO** sabe eso? Dush! XD ) ni los personajes de la historia tampoco, solo Jake me pertenece… Sra de Black recuerdan? Ok punto aclarado ^^

_Este es un plus de la historia Rachel&Nessie :3 aquí veremos como Quil habla con Claire sobre el embarazo x) gracias a las personitas lindas q leen mi fic ^^_

Vi a Jake alejarse corriendo muy sonriente con Nessie en brazos, hace apenas cinco minutos la pequeña lloraba a borbotones, y cinco minutos después, se alejan los dos dejándonos a Claire y a mi solos.

-Quil, ¿Qué paso con Nessie?, ¿Por qué se van ella y Jake?

-Hmmm, no lo sé cielo, pero dime… ¿de qué hablaban tu y Ness antes de que llegáramos?

-¡oh!, eso… ¿Quil tu sabes lo que es estar embarazada?

Oh Dios, ¿qué me estaba preguntando mi ángel?

Cuando eres un lobo y conoces las leyendas de la tribu, sabes lo que es la imprimación, lo que significa y como sucede, obviamente todos pensábamos que era una loquera, hasta que nos imprimamos… cuando descubres que estas imprimado del ser más maravilloso de la Tierra, es como si tu mundo tomara el rumbo correcto por el que debe ir, el camino del bien, y todo cobra sentido, uno nunca está preparado para imprimarse, pero cuando sucede es maravilloso, en cambio, para este tipo de preguntas… ¿Quién demonios si estaba preparado?

-¿Quil? ¡Contesta! ¿Por qué te quedas callado?

Comencé a rascarme la cabeza nerviosamente, mirando a mi pequeña princesa, con esos ojos cafés llenos de curiosidad.

-Ehhh, Claire… yo no sé si pueda explicarte bien…

-Bueno Quil, siéntate- me indico con su manita que me sentara a un lado de ella en la arena- creo que tu ya eres lo bastante grande para saberlo, déjame explicártelo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Claire me iba a explicar lo que era estar embarazada?

Puedo entender que los personajes de mitos como los vampiros y los hombres lobo puedan existir en el mundo real, bueno, si me dicen que las hadas también existen, lo creería, pero esto… ya era demasiado.

-Cuando estas embarazada es cuando pides traer un bebe de París.- dijo mi princesa muy sonriente- vez Quil, no es tan complicado como parece.

-¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Ness hace rato, cielo?

-Sip, bueno, también le dije lo que pasaba después de que el bebe llegara…

-¿Y qué crees que sucede después de que el bebe llega?

-Bueno, a una amiga le paso, dijo que su mama estaba enojada todo el día, que no le hacía caso, y tuvo que darle sus juguetes a el bebe.

Oh oh, Claire sí que tenía un concepto muy raro pero algo cierto en algún grado sobre esto.

-Lo que Nessie no me dejo decirle, fue que a mi amiga le dieron juguetes nuevos cuando nació el bebe, porque ella ya era muy grande para jugar con sonajas y mordederas, después de unos días su mami volvió a estar más feliz que nunca y ahora ella tenía un compañerito de juegos al que amaba mucho.

Ohh, a veces lo que decía mi princesa era tan dulce, por eso la amo.

-Si amor, tienes razón en algo de eso, pero… no todo es cierto.

-¿Ah no? Pero si yo ya soy grande Quil, tengo cuatro años y se un montón de cosas.

Me reí de su tierna inocencia.

-Claro Claire, pero mira, cuando una mujer está embarazada es cuando…- ya me atore, ¿Dónde estaban esos conocimientos sobre reproducción humana cuando los necesito?, esto solo prueba que debí de poner más atención en las clases de biología de la señora Wright- bueno, es cuando dos personas se casan y…

-¿Solamente cuando se casan?

-Uhhh, si.

-¿Entonces por qué Nessie me dijo que Rachel estaba embarazada si aun no se casa con Paul?

Oh Dios, ahora deje a Rach y a Paul pareciendo unos degenerados, tengo que arreglar esto, ¡Rápido!

-Bueno cariño, cuando dos personas se aman muchísimo…

-¡Ah! Entonces si puede estar embarazada Rachel, Paul y ella se aman muchísimo, él la ve a ella como me ves tú a mi, Quil.

¿Cómo podía darse cuenta de eso? Era tan pequeña, y aun así notaba como la miraba con tanta adoración.

-Si princesa, bueno, entonces cuando las dos personas que se aman muchísimo y deciden estar juntas para siempre, ella queda embarazada, o espera un bebe de París así como dices tú- mi angelito me sonrió y yo a ella- y luego nace el bebé y ellos se convierten en papás.

-Ohh.- dijo mi pequeña formando una perfecta "o" con su boquita- creo que es fácil de entender, gracias por explicarme bien Quil.

Me dio un abrazo con sus bracitos, ni si quiera alcanzaba a rodearme completamente.

Después de nuestra, "platica incomoda" como le diría yo, mi pequeña y yo nos fuimos a recolectar caracoles, estrellas de mar y piedritas, sus favoritas eran las de color verde, desde pequeña, cuando salíamos a pasear juntos, me pedía que las juntara para ella.

-¡Mira!, esta estrella es muy bonita, se la llevare a Ness.

-Claro princesa.

-Oye Quil…

-¿Si?

-¿Tu me amas muchísimo verdad?

-Claro que si cielo.

-¿Y quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

-Pues claro que si pequeña- dije tomándola por sorpresa en brazos y dándole vueltas en círculos, ella empezó a reír y me regalo el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado, su risa.

-Bueno… Quil, si me amas muchísimo y quieres estar conmigo para siempre… ¿Encargamos un bebe de París?

¿Los hombres lobos si sufren shocks nerviosos, verdad? Creo que estoy experimentando uno en este momento…

_Awww ^^ que piensan de este plus? Les gusto? Si les gusto, me dejarían un lindo review? *-* y si no les gusto… también me dejarían un review? xD_

_Amo a estos dos tortolitos ^^ a poco no son una ternura? :3 _

_Gracias por leerme :3 personitas lindas ^^ _

_Como que uso mucho el "lindo" no?xD jajajaja ok ya x)_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^_

_Besos & mordiscos _

_Sra de Black_


End file.
